


Ghosting A dennor fanfic

by Laexn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laexn/pseuds/Laexn
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Ghosting A dennor fanfic

TW:Ghosting, vent (I do be kinda venting a lot haha)

Mathias sighs slightly as he looks at his phone already frustrated about the whole situation. H never wanted all that to end up like this, but oh well here he is laying on his couch looking pathetic like some edgy teenager. Suddenly his phone went on and a pop up message was shown. The danish man was already relieved, starting smiling brightly and quickly takes his phone looking at his phone, but the smile he wore on his face quickly fell once again.

It was just some notification, that someone on Instagram posten once again. He groans putting his phone to the side once again. He really thought, it could have been Lukas. The Norwegian has been ghosting him for the whole day. Mathias knows that, because he saw that Lukas has been posting in his Instagram story and even texted in a groupchat he is in ,too. He didnt even read the chat. Well, at least he didnt even opened the chat between them both, but probably already read it through the pop up notification, you receive after someone texted you.

"Why do I fuck up the whole time. It wasn't even an actual fight. What the hell", he whispers to himself laying his hands on his face frustrated sighing once again. Mathias had no idea what really to do. Spamming wouldn't make it any better and texting a long paragraph? He didnt thought about that idea, but Lukas would keep ghosting him. He was pretty sure about that. Mathias didn't even know why the Norwegian is so pissed the thing about what they 'fought'about wasn't even something personal between them nor did it actually involved one of them so Mathias is frustrated about Lukas not answering AND not understand why he is doing it. If he would just at least text, that he doesnt want to talk right now, but no he just ghost him and doesnt even open the chat between them both. That wass obviously frustrating Mathias pretty much.

Mathias stands up and walked toward the window. It was already pretty late so he looks up to watching the stars and he remember how he used to look at them together with Lukas and how the norwegian man drinked his coffee even though it was far to late to drink coffee. Mathias smiles a bit as he remembers all the nights and where Mathias even had to force Lukas to finally go to sleep amd it was always pretty hard to convice the Norwegian to finally go to sleep, but Mathias eventually managed to get him to sleep somtimes while somtes he didnt, because Lukas was far too stubborn. Sometimes it annoyed Mathias that Lukas was like that, but he wouldnt want it any different. To be honest he would rather argue with Lukas that he should go to sleep than being ignored from the Norwegian. He sighs as he looks away from the stars again to his phone.

He goes to the living room again sitting down on the couch once again as he grabs his phone from the living room table. The light from the phone shines in Mathias face as he turn on the screen. "Ugh still no notification", he said slowly getting annoyed by the whole situation in general. "Who does he actually think he is just ignoring me? The King of Scandanavia pff.", he cursed a bit to himself sighing. Mathias looks on his phone going to the chat he has with the Norwegian. He still didnt even opened the text. "Why is he even mad..?", Mathias asked himself biting slightly on his lip while thinking. "Maybe if i would text him a paragraph then maybe he forgives me for whatever I have done", he spoke his idea out loud. He then formed a soft smile on his lips and then wanting to write an apology paragraph to him.

Mathias started typing, bu after the greeting he stopped in confusion "For what am I supposed to apologise actually..?",he mumbled to himself in slight confusion looking a bit away from his phone to think of something he actually did wrong to receive that treatment from the Norwegian. He shakes his head getting upset as he deletes everything he had written so far as he then puts his phone back on the table leanig against the couch.

"dammnit"

Suddenly the bell is ringing and Denmark looks up suprised. "OOOH! HE WANTED TO SUPRISE ME THATS IT!", he said forming a bright smile as he already rushed to the door. Before opening the door he quickly looks in his mirror checking if he looks a bit acceptable and then quckly opens the door "NORGEE DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT I THOUHT YOU WOULD IGNORE ME FOREVER!",he cheered and then opens his eyes and his smile fell directly after seeing it wasnt Lukas at the door. The man, who is at the door, was his best Friend Gilber, who was hold a pack beer in his arms.

"Oh gott.. Mathias Don´t look at me like that. I told you days ago I would come over with beer", The Prussian says laughing as he enters the house from his Danish friend. He then raised an eyebrow at the expression from Mathias. "Hmm? What wrong? You look sad. You can tell awesome me everything you know",he said sitting down on the couch

Mathias looks slightly away sighing as he goes sitting down next to the Prussian. "Its just Lukas and me-"

"You finally told him about your feelings?!"

"Uh- no. He just ignores me and doesnt even go on our chat", he said taking his phone handing it to the Albino next him showing him everything as he tells the story to the Prussian. Gilbert nods as he listened to his friend biting his lips as he thinks a bit looking at Denmark with a rather sadder expresion

"..Mathias, if he would actually care about you he would text you back or at least tell you if hes not up to talk to him and if he wanted something with you he wouldnt ignore you. I´m sorry, but i guess you have to move on after all this time", The Prusssian tol him as he rubs over his back and already hands him a beer

Mathias sighs nodding a bit already thinking that once, but always pushed the thought away. He then takes the beer taking a big sip. "Ya...I guess youre right."


End file.
